Gideon's Revenge
by DipperThePokemonMaster
Summary: Gideon is bailed out of jail and demands revenge on the Pines family. Dipper and Mabel have an argument about how Wendy will never date Dipper, but does Wendy develop feelings towards Dipper?


**Chapter One**

Lil' Gideon sat in his room after two weeks in prison. His father had bailed him out, but Gideon wasn't showering ol' Bud Gleeful with thanks. He had other things to focus on.

"Dipper Pines... you'll be paying for what you've done to widdle ol' me! Hey, Fatso!

You get your butt in here now!" Gideon yelled. A large, muscular man entered the room. He had escaped prison when Gideon was bailed out, and was eager to assist Gideon in any way possible.

"What is it, Lord Gideon?" Fasto asked.

"_Lord Gideon? _My, oh my, Fatso, aren't you a dear! Anywho, I need you to help me destroy my arch-enemy, Dipper Pines." Gideon requested.

"Absolutely, sir! I'll kill the boy right now!" Fatso shouted.

"Fatso, darlin', I appreciate your enthusiasm and all, but you got to stick to the plan! Oop! Oh, goodness gracious me! I forgot to tell you the plan! Listen close, my servant…"

Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines were casually hanging out in the Mystery Shack's gift shop, as per usual. They were adding their own voices to the footage displayed through the security cameras.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you have any clothes that are big enough for my massive obesity?" Wendy said, substituting what a rather fat man in the gift shop was asking Stan.

"Why of course I do! I mean, just look at me! I _ need _humongous shirts if I don't want to be shirtless!" Dipper added, causing Wendy to burst into laughter.

"Good one, man!" Wendy said, removing Dipper's hat and fluffing his hair. Dipper liked it when Wendy did this. He knew she didn't have any romantic feelings toward Dipper, but she did care for him a lot. He was still in love with Wendy, even after she let him know that she was too old for him in that sort of way, and that she didn't want to disrupt their friendship. Dipper respected that however, and no matter how in love he was with the redheaded teen, he was always happy to be her friend.

"Gather round, people! Important staff meeting, RIGHT NOW!" Grunkle Stan shouted.

"What's wrong, Mr. Pines?" Soos asked, rushing through the door.

"Did somebody ask you to text them again?" Mabel asked, mocking her uncle's confusion towards new technology.

"No! Bud Gleeful bailed Gideon out of jail! He's probably plotting revenge against us right now! I need you guys to be very cautious, because you never know when Gideon will strike back!" Stan explained.

"I don't see why me and Soos have to. We never really _did _anything to the kid." Wendy remarked.

"Yeah, you three dudes are the ones Gideon despises!" Soos said.

"Wrong one-thousand, Soos-a-roo! Dipper and I were the ones that did all the heavy lifting! Which is surprising, considering Dipper's arms…" Mabel said.

"Shut it, Mabel!" Dipper yelled.

"Doesn't matter! Gideon could be against _the whole town_, now, for all we know!" Stan added. The four employees just nodded their heads so that Stan would stop talking.

"G'night, Soos! G'night, Wendy!" Mabel said.

"Night, Soos. Night, W-Wendy! Heh heh!" Dipper repeated.

"You still love her, don't you?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong with love?!" Dipper asked.

"Dipper, she already rejected you! You need to get over her!" Mabel stated.

"I _can't. _She's too perfect!"

"Well, who's more perfect, huh? Me or Wendy? Are you telling me that you prefer someone you've only known a few months compared to someone you've known your entire life?!"

"What?! No, of course not, Mabel!"

"Oh, so you like me better?"

"Yes… No… I don't know…"

"I don't believe this! Yeah, Wendy's cool, but you like her over your own twin sister?!"

"Well, at least Wendy doesn't yell at me like I'm some sort of child!"

"Well, you know what, Dipper? Face the facts! You are a child!" Mabel screamed. Dipper hated being called a child, and Mabel knew it.

"What is WITH you, tonight? You're acting like such a jerk!" Dipper stormed.

"I have had it with you! You'd better find someplace else to sleep tonight, because you sure aren't sleeping in our room!" Mabel yelled. "C'mon, Waddles, let's go!" Mabel marched up to her room, leaving Dipper in the dust.

"This makes the plan even more perfect…" a familiar voice giggled outside the Mystery Shack.


End file.
